Water
by flo4ever
Summary: #5. A collection of drabbles. “Once you get in,” he laughed as he walked past her, “It won’t be so bad.” Lemon.


**#5. Water**

By flo4ever

**A collection of drabbles.**

**ExB**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: "Once you get in," he laughed as he walked past her, "It won't be so bad." Lemon.**

**Listening to: Anouk - Daze**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I make her characters get sweet and sour just to please my own twisted mind.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The water tugged at her calves in invitation.

Soft lips curved behind her ear, whispering words of encouragement.

She swallowed thickly, unable to take one step forward.

"Once you get in," he laughed as he walked past her, "It won't be so bad."

Her breath came in short gasps as she stared at her trembling hands and bit her lip, convincing herself to calm down. Bella twisted the cord of her might as well be naked bathing suit around her fingers as she waited for her nervousness to fade.

The adrenaline didn't fade as Edward's voice rushed through the breezy air.

"Bella! Don't make me come get you!"

Suddenly her footing shifted, abrupt yet predicted, as her body was pulled into the freezing embrace of the ocean. A part of her brain registered the boisterous laugh when she was dropped heavily into the water. She was afraid the heavy undertow would pull her down, threatening to constrict her lungs and shock her body when she felt something was holding her up.

She felt him, cool and solid against her chest as her breaths came in shaky bursts. His fingers traced the curve of her hips and her eyes flew open. His curious almond eyes watched her ruefully, a faint hint of gold around the iris. His hair was a dark, wet mess of auburn and bronze locks, tousled by the salty sea wind.

"Sorry about Emmett," he said finally, "he forgets sometimes that humans have a silly need to adjust to the water's temperature first." He shifted his weight, and Bella realized they were merely standing waist-deep in the sleeping waves. Her eyes drifted from his bare shoulders, glistening with little droplets of water, trailing over his sculpted chest, down to his navel. She felt herself flushing uncomfortably as she realized Edward was completely stark naked.

"Edward," Bella said softly as he pulled them into deeper water, "the others…"

Smiling brightly, Edward jerked his head toward the beach. There were no bodies on the white sands, not even a floating seagull or a wandering crab. They were completely alone.

Shrewd eyes studied her for a moment before he reached up and stroked her cheek. Seeming content with her reaction, he pressed himself closer to her, hips swaying to their own internal rhythm.

Taking a deep breath, Bella started to peel off the gauzy material that covered her body when he stopped her, and she averted her gaze to stare at the vast mass of the ocean. She wasn't ready to look into his eyes, sure to be brimming with rejection.

"Don't," he swallowed. "Let me."

She stops breathing at the closeness of his face, and tried to concentrate on the feel of his fingers, sliding down one strap of fabric, followed by the other.

"You are so beautiful."

Tilting her chin up at his words, she realized his face was merely inches away from her own. He leans in closer, his marble lips brushing tentatively against hers at first, then finally finding the courage to move again, hard and cool against her mouth.

Bella reaches up and locks her arms around his neck. She begins to move against his lips, her skin burning with every kiss, her body shivering at every gentle touch. He wraps his arms around her waist, molding her to him.

Wanting more, Bella grazes her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Edward responds with eagerness and joins her on the exploration. Her heart races with excitement as they continue to kiss passionately. His kisses slowed and grew more delicate as if he were savoring her lips, eventually pulling back to look at her. Her stunning brown eyes look up at him curiously.

"I love you."

His left hand slowly travelled down her hip, brushing the inside of her thigh as Bella tensed up.

"Did you….um…change your..." she couldn't seem to form the sentence.

"Change my mind? Maybe." Edward said with delight that he couldn't hide from his voice. He lifted her chin and looked deep into her eyes before bringing his mouth on hers again. He could feel her relax as her hands looped from his neck to rest firmly against his chest. Edward could feel a small shiver shoot through her body at their close touch.

A quiet laugh escaped his mouth.

Bella replied his moment of humor with a moan, amusing Edward even more. Her hands slowly started to move, feeling the muscles of his chest ripple under her fingertips. Out of necessity to breathe, she breaks their kiss, only to bring her lips down to his abs, dusting the shimmering skin with feather soft kisses.

Her kisses were driving him to the brink of insanity. Controlling the beast within he slowly cups her breasts in his hands and gently massages them. She arches her back as he leans forward to kiss each mound, delicately. His hands slid down again and caressed the tender skin of her waist, and she presses into him, her movements rash and sensational. Edward cupped her hips, slowly lifting her, coaxing her to wrap her slender legs around his waist.

Bella complied, crushing herself to him.

He leaned forward so she was bent back to float on top of the water and stroked his lips against her breasts, hands supporting her back. Her soft flesh was warm and swollen, and he drew one rosy bud into his mouth, dragging his tongue back and forth against it.

"I want to be inside of you." he breathes against the flat expanse of her stomach.

For the umpteenth time her breath caught, and he could hear a pleading moan in the back of her throat. His fingers ghosted along her spine, pulling her back against his chest. His arousal was pressing against her, and he fought the need to cradle her breakable body in his hands, plunging deep into her core, stroking her until she was sobbing and clutching beneath him. A faint snarl escaped his lips.

He held her with his left arm while he drew gentle fingers down her torso, between her breasts,  
across her belly. He watched her face, savoring her many expressions. Bella instinctively moved her hips against him; enough to know that the friction would arouse him further.

"Need…you…" She whimpered, and ground her hips hard against him, tightening her grip around his waist. Edward gritted his teeth, but kept his hands gentle. He nodded, and kissed her passionately, languidly, before he settles her on his length.

Bella instantly arched her back, overwhelmed by the sensations of having Edward finally claiming her, loving her to his full extent. Fingernails scraped along his back as she let out a throaty moan.

"God, Bella, I'm sorry. He rasped, tensing his muscles before he could spring. "You just… you feel so good."

"I'm okay, its okay." She pushed down on him slowly, taking all of him in.

He never imagined the compulsive need to press himself against her, or how tightly the muscles in her lower abdomen would contract with tension and desire. Edward moaned, sliding his arm around her back and pulling her mouth toward his. He rested a hand against the small of her back and started pushing into her, mirroring the rhythm of his hips with his tongue.

Bella almost went limp in his arms, parting her legs and meeting his thrusts while tangling her tongue against his.

"Edward…Anthony…love…you," she rasped with every thrust.

She moved her hips with him, her legs pressing gently into his thighs. His hand grazed over her back, over the sensitive flesh between her shoulder blades. Goosebumps broke out over her skin and she knew that she was close, his touch heightening all of her senses and sending her body into overdrive.

She shivered a little when his wintry breath tickled her neck and bit her lower lip to hold back a moan when his lips trailed over her ear lobe. "Let go, my love."

His other hand smoothed over her stomach as he steadied himself and then rested his jaw lightly at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Edward." his name escaped her lips in a sigh. "I lo-"

But the words never made it past her lips because in that instant, Edward leaned in and captured her lips with his, and all thoughts beside him were extinguished from her mind. The overwhelming sensation of his mouth on hers while they were reaching new feelings was just so intense and demanding, and... right.

Her eyes drifted shut as his hand rested on her shoulder and softly brushed the hair away from her neck, his thumb tracing tiny patterns all the way up the curve of her neck, to her cheek and along her lips.

Bella smiled softly at the tingling on her skin as his other hand came up to repeat the action on the other side when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"Mine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Go see my other drabbles, they're fun!**

**Reviews are better than getting dunked in icy water.**


End file.
